


Turn Back Time

by ErrorCode_21891711



Series: Turn Back Time! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, I have no idea what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorCode_21891711/pseuds/ErrorCode_21891711
Summary: Wilbur didn't expect to find Tubbo and Tommy turned into children. An accident with potions leads to Tommy and Tubbo being turned into 9 year old children and it's up to Wilbur and the rest of the people of the Dream SMP to take care of they're youngest members until they find a way to either reverse what's been done or wait until it might wears off. They didn't expect to learn some unpleasant things about Tubbo and Tommy's past along the way.(Note: Everything in this story and series is fiction, none of this is real and is purely fiction nothing else nothing more, every relationship in this is platonic and I hate having to specify this)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, platonic only
Series: Turn Back Time! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978900
Comments: 38
Kudos: 1147





	Turn Back Time

Niki didn’t know what to think when she and everyone else were called to the community house, an emergency meeting between every member of the SMP. The meeting had been called by Wilbur who had yet to show up himself. She suspected it’d take him a bit before he could get here since Pogtopia was such a large distance from the community house.

When Wilbur did arrive, she didn’t know what to expect but she certainly didn’t expect him to slam open the door with a tired look, holding the door open for a de-aged Tommy and Tubbo to walk in reluctantly after him. Everyone was staring at the two younger members of the SMP, now even younger, who looked around with fear and curiosity.

  
“What the fuck,” George whispered.

“Tubbo was messing around with potions and I don’t know what the heck he did but this is the result,” Wilbur said, his voice shaky. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at everyone else. “I don’t know what to do or if this will wear off,” he said nervously.

“Hey, don’t worry. We'll figure this out, okay? You all talk and I’ll watch them,” Niki soothed. Wilbur nodded and Niki moved over to Tommy and Tubbo who stood a little bit away from Wilbur, obviously untrustworthy of everyone there. She kneeled in front of them to be on their level and gave a small smile. “Hi,” she began softly. “I’m Niki.” She held out her hand to Tubbo, who happily took and shook it with a beaming smile.

“I’m Tubbo, and this is Tommy!” Tubbo responded with a grin on his face. Niki nodded.

“I’m going to be watching both of you, okay?” she asked. They both nodded and she led them to a corner of the community house that was still within hearing range of the others. That way she knew what was going on and what the others were talking about.

Tommy didn’t know what to think when he woke up in some random ravine with some random guy and Tubbo, but he knew the only person he could trust was Tubbo. He didn’t know how the weird guy knew their names, but they didn’t question it and instead followed him even if they didn’t want to. He was the only person around to help them figure out what was happening and where they were, wherever they were was better than being home with his mother.

When they got to this weird house in the middle of a lake and met up with a bunch of other people, they were confronted by a woman named Niki. She seemed nice, unlike Tommy’s mother. She was quiet, gentle, and seemed concerned, which was the polar opposite of how his mother acted.

Tommy didn’t say anything and let Tubbo and Niki talk while he turned and looked around with narrowed eyes. The feeling of fear and dread in the pit of his stomach made him stand perfectly still, afraid that if he did something wrong he’d get punished. 

“Tommy?”

He snapped his head around to look at Niki, his entire form tensing. His fear didn’t seem to go unnoticed as her eyes narrowed.

“Y-yes?” He asked quietly.

“Are you okay?” She questioned gently, her worry evident in her voice.

“I-i’m f-fine,” he stuttered in response. She nodded and gave a small smile from where she was sitting down in front of Tubbo, legs crossed. Tubbo sat with his back against the wall, his legs also crossed. He folded his hands in his lap with a beaming smile as he talked with Niki. Tommy, on the other hand, stood a little bit away from both of them. He was too wary to sit down in unfamiliar territory.

He moved a little more away from both of them and turned to look out the window of what Niki had said was the community house. He was still within hearing range of Niki, so he didn’t need to worry about missing anything from her and Tubbo’s conversation. Tubbo obviously wasn't worried in the slightest and just happy that they weren’t hurt or threatened.

He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He whirled around, trying to knock it from his shoulder,and stumbled back away from the person only to fall back and land on his butt. His first instinct was to curl into a ball, bringing his legs to his chest and covering his head with his arms. A burning feeling surged to his eyes. 

“Hey!” He looked up as Tubbo moved forward and stood in front of him. “Leave Tommy alone, you bully!” he said with as much authority a child could have, which wasn’t much.

Tubbo turned to him and moved his arms from over his head making Tommy look up at him with teary eyes. “You okay, Tommy?” Tubbo asked with a frown. Tommy nodded slowly, his hands shaking.

“I-i’m f-fine, p-perfectly f-fine.” His voice was shaky and got a little high pitched on the last word of his sentence.

“It’s okay to not be fine, Tommy,” Tubbo huffed with a pouty face. Tommy nodded and Tubbo helped him stand up turning back to face the man in a suit with horns. Tubbo gave the man a glare and crossed his arms. “Apologize to Tommy!”

“T-tubbo you d-don’t need t-to d-do th-that” He stuttered nervously fidgeting with his hands.

“I’m sorry, Tommy.” Tommy looked up at the man who was now crouched in front of them. “My name is Schlatt, by the way. Sorry for giving ya a scare, kid.” He gave a small reassuring smile, and Tommy slowly nodded while Tubbo beamed.

“See Tommy, nothing to be afraid of,” Tubbo grinned, turning to him.

“Easy f-for you to s-say” He muttered crossing his arms. He moved his gaze from the floor to Schlatt to Tubbo.

“Oh come on Tommy, remember what I said when we were 6 that I’d protect you no matter what?” Tubbo grinned. Tommy felt his cheeks heat up but he slowly nodded his head and let out a shaky breath. “As long as I’m here I won’t let anything happen to you” He smiled at Tubbo’s words.

“I-i remember” He laughed lightly. “How c-could I forget w-when all y-you talk about i-is being my k-knight in shining armor, even if I’m n-not some stupid p-prince or p-princess” He huffed crossing his arms.

“It’s just a meta-meta-phor-”  
  


“Metaphor, Tubbo.” He sighed as he said the word since Tubbo was stumbling over it.

  
“Yeah, that!” Tubbo grinned.

Niki frowned as she watched Tommy and Tubbo’s interaction. The way Tommy reacted to Schlatt putting a hand on his shoulder just made her concern worse. After casting a glance to Wilbur, she saw that the others also seemed worried. Heck, even Schlatt seemed worried, even if he never saw eye to eye with Tommy. It was obvious Schlatt cared about both of them just as much as the rest of them. At this point, Schlatt had moved away from the de-aged duo and was standing near Dream and Wilbur.

Tubbo took Tommy’s hand into his own and intertwined their fingers with a smile. Tommy blushed and looked the other direction. Now that they’re standing directly side by side, Niki noticed how short and pale Tommy was compared to Tubbo and how much smaller his hands were. She moved over to Dream, Wilbur and Schlatt. “Do you notice how pale Tommy is and how much smaller he is compared to Tubbo?” she questioned.

The three men looked at Tommy who was talking with Purpled and Punz, Tubbo occasionally adding something to the conversation, but Tommy was obviously a little nervous but now that they were looking closer, Niki was correct. “Looks a little malnourished,” Dream muttered. His concern and anger were obvious in the strain in his voice.

“We’ll have to be more careful around them and get Tommy to eat more,” Schlatt sighed. They were all tense and having to tell everyone after they figured out where the two were staying, this wasn’t going to be easy, from just the way Tommy was acting. The normally bold boy was quivering in terror, almost like he and Tubbo had switched personalities.

Schlatt couldn’t deny he was worried. He acted like a jerk and like he didn’t care, but in truth he did. He cared just as much as the rest of them did, and when Niki pointed out how Tommy looked that worry only grew alongside with bubbling anger for whoever hurt him. He knew that Wilbur probably felt the same after noticing how white his knuckles were from being clenched into fists.

[-----]

When night came, Tubbo was already tired and looked like he’d fall asleep any second. Niki had come walking back over to them during their conversation with Purpled and Punz. Tubbo yawned and rubbed his eyes. “Looks like it’s bedtime.” Niki smiled. Tubbo nodded, and Niki picked him up and carried him as they exited the community house. Tommy followed closely behind, with Wilbur, Schlatt and Dream. When they exited the community house Niki stopped and turned to Dream and Schlatt and asked where they’d be staying.

“Might be best for them to stay at your place” Dream suggested.

Tommy turned when he felt a small tap on his shoulder and saw Wilbur standing there with a small smile on his face. “I can carry you if you want,” he said gently. Tommy stared at him, a little unsure, until he slowly nodded. Wilbur picked him up, a little surprised at how light Tommy was, but he didn’t show it. Without much thought, Tommy leaned against and wrapped his arms around Wilbur’s neck. Tommy’s eyelids drooped shut, suddenly feeling as tired as Tubbo looked. Tubbo was already fast asleep in Niki’s arms, lightly snoring.

He vaguely heard Niki say something about him and Tubbo staying at her place. Tommy tuned them out and let his mind wander with random thoughts. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he could trust these people, like they wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. There was still an underlying doubt in him, but he let those feelings drain away as he fell asleep.

[-----]

Niki hadn’t planned on doing much after the whole thing with Tubbo and Tommy being turned into children. Everyone was worried they wouldn’t turn back and after revealing the information about how malnourished Tommy was, their worry grew alongside their anger towards whoever had hurt one of their friends. She had been peacefully sleeping when she was shaken awake. She cracked an eye open lazily and saw Tubbo, illuminated in dim moonlight, standing in front of her, his worry evident on his face. “Tommy had a nightmare,” he whispered to her.

She didn’t waste any time and shot awake, throwing the blankets off of her and picking up Tubbo. She exited her room and entered the room she’d set up for Tubbo and Tommy. In her frantic and clumsy movement, she probably woke up Dream, Wilbur, and Schlatt, who had decided to stay at her place after they put the two to sleep. Tommy was sitting up in his bed, frantically wiping away his tears.

Tommy didn’t know what to say when Niki came rushing into the room with Tubbo in her arms. He flinched when she came closer, but realized this wasn’t home and she wasn’t his mother. She wouldn’t hurt him. She set Tubbo down to stand on the ground and sat on the bed next to Tommy. She wrapped her arms around him and he couldn’t help but hug her back. Tubbo moved over their legs to sit on Tommy’s other side and leaned into him.

“I told you it’s okay to cry, Tommy” Tubbo whispered. Tommy nodded and didn’t try to stop himself from crying. The door to the room was pushed open more to show Wilbur and Dream standing in the doorway. He couldn’t see Dream’s face through his mask, but Wilbur’s worry was perfectly clear.

Instead of asking about his nightmare, Niki decided to find a distraction “You wanna help me make breakfast?” Niki asked quietly. Tommy nodded and she pulled away. She picked him up and Wilbur moved forward to pick Tubbo up just as they exited the room. They entered the kitchen and saw Schlatt leaning against the counter with a tired expression. Tommy and Tubbo were set down in chairs at the table with Dream sitting in between them. Tommy stared at Dream and his weird smiley face mask.

“Your mask is weird!” Tubbo said with a smile. “Can I wear it?” Wilbur was about to say something, but Dream turned away from all of them, took the mask off, and held it out to Tubbo, who happily took the mask and put it onto his own face. Dream shifted his coat so it was backwards and kept the hood up over his face which made Tommy laugh at how stupid he looked.

“I w-wanna see the m-mask” Tommy said. Tubbo handed it to him and he put it on, turning to look around the room.

“What do you guys want to eat?” Niki asked as Tommy handed it back to Dream, who righted his coat and put his mask back on without showing his face.

“What can you make? Let me see,” Tubbo said, jumping out of his chair and moving over to Niki in the kitchen and began to check what they had to see what they could make to eat for breakfast. “Oh! I know” He came back into the kitchen with a grin and Tommy groaned as he buried his face in his hands. “Tommy, you can make that beef stew you always like, you know the one with potatoes, carrots, and meat?”  
  
“Yes Tubbo, I know what you're talking about,” Tommy sighed. Tubbo nodded.

“You know how to cook, Tommy?” Niki questioned raising an eyebrow and leaning against the counter. Tommy reluctantly nodded.

  
“He’s really good at it, even though he needs me to help cause we both can just barely reach cupboards,” Tubbo said as he dragged Tommy out of his seat and pulled him into the kitchen.

“Well then, give me instructions and I’ll do my best to follow them.” Wilbur smiled as he followed behind Tommy and Tubbo into the kitchen, both of them happily nodding.

[-----]

Dream turned to look at Schlatt once Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Niki left the dining room. He still sat in his seat, arms crossed and mask over his face hiding his expression of worry and anger. “Why would Tommy know how to cook at such a young age?” Schlatt mumbled sitting across from him biting his thumb with a thoughtful look on his face.

“Most likely a result of not being properly fed by his legal guardians back in his home world.” Dream shrugged as he responded trying to seem nonchalant but the seething anger in his voice was noticeable. “He probably learned to cook on his own due to neglect like his mother not feeding him.”

“If Tommy’s life before he came to the SMP was bad, then exactly how much worse have we made his trauma with all this fighting?” Schlatt sighed. Dream hadn’t thought of that, but the idea that they might only be making his trauma worse made his fists clenched.

He knew something had been up when he first met Tommy. How his reactions seemed more like instinct than skill, like fighting had been ingrained into him at a very young age which wasn’t at all normal. The way Tommy always looked scared during a fight even if he didn’t seem scared he carried himself with confidence on the outside but Dream had known he was still unsure of everything he did. 

It didn’t take take much longer for them to be done with cooking and all the adults were pleasantly surprised by how good the stew was. Tubbo happily ate away at his food while Tommy ate slower. “Tubbo, you’ll get a stomach ache,” Tommy warned his friend who just shrugged and continued to shovel the stew into his mouth. Tommy sighed and shook his head before he went back to eating.

Once everyone was done eating, they decided to show the two now-children around the SMP. Niki carried Tubbo while Dream set Tommy on his shoulders, much to Tommy’s fear and excitement. Walking around the SMP with both of them was rather entertaining since they seemed to ask a lot of questions about everything including the rather large and tall tower Tommy had built.

Sapnap’s house wasn’t that far from the tower, being just on the outskirts of the holy lands, so Sapnap went to meet them at the tower. “Who the heck built this thing?” Tommy asked, making all of them smile. Tubbo looked on in wonder.

“It’s so big,” Tubbo said in awe. Sapnap snorted and crossed his arms a small smile on his face.

  
“You wanna go to the top?” he asked. Tommy and Tubbo looked at him like he was crazy.

“Heck no, that's scary,” Tommy huffed, his grip tightening on Dream’s hoodie.

“Yeah! And Tommy’s scared of heights, especially after his uncle used to lock him outside on the roof of his house.” The words just slipped out before Tubbo could find his brain to mouth filter and before he knew it, he was covering his mouth nervously. Dream’s grip tightened slightly around Tommy’s ankles to make sure he didn’t fall, but not enough to hurt. Despite his control, Dream’s tension was obvious.

Dream gently pulled Tommy off his shoulders and Niki set Tubbo on the ground. Both children stood side by side in confusion, obviously not knowing the impact of Tubbo’s words. Tubbo obviously meant to keep that a secret, but he didn’t know the true impact it had on all of their emotions. “Tubbo, could you explain more please?” Niki asked quietly. Tubbo shook his head.

“It’s not my secret to tell,” he responded, crossing his arms and looking at the ground. a small rock in front of him. Niki turned her gaze to Tommy who stood there like a deer in headlights, wide eyed and obviously afraid.

“Tommy, we're not mad, just worried,” Niki sighed. Tommy shook his head and took a step closer to Tubbo, who turned to him with a frown before he smiled softly and took Tommy’s hand into his own.

“It’s fine Tommy, remember I’m here!” Tubbo reassured his friend. Tommy frowned before looking at Niki and slowly he nodded.

“W-when I was y-younger, my uncle and m-mom would always a-argue. It was u-usally during the n-night after they c-came home,” he stuttered. “W-when things like t-this happened, my uncle w-would get mad and h-he’d either t-throw me outside on t-the roof during the n-night and lock the door t-to the roof, or he’d l-lock me outside and I-i’d have to h-hide in a t-tree until m-morning”

“Tommy’s also afraid of the dark,” Tubbo said, his voice quiet. Tommy nodded. Tommy looked close to crying, but Dream kneeled in front of both of them and poked them on the foreheads surprising them slightly.

  
“Chins up, okay,” Dream huffed, his voice light and gentle. “No need to be scared of the dark, and even if you are we’d never do something like that to either of you.” They both slowly nodded and Dream picked Tommy up, setting him on his shoulders. Schlatt picked Tubbo up and set him on his shoulders and they all continued to walk around. They were learning more and more things by the day.


End file.
